


肢体语言

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu
Summary: 20170102现背





	肢体语言

被指使用完厨房却不收拾干净，金俊勉的队长威严在这时候真的是毫无说服力，一边仰天感叹这就是他的人生吧，一边将粗糙冲了水的碟子塞进洗碗机里。  
"咔嚓。"  
大门被推开，第一反应还以为朴灿烈今天在家吃饱喝足回宿舍睡觉，金俊勉都做好一个巨型粽子即将出现在视野的准备，却看到一个几乎反季节穿衣，更加瘦削身影的人走进来。  
"啊……Lay呀。"  
"诶，哥你刚吃饭吗？"  
"啊，是啊……"金俊勉甩甩手上的水，思考也不过五秒，"我去便利店买点早饭，需要我带点什么吗？"  
就算屋里开着暖气，只穿一件背心的张艺兴还是让人看起来就觉得冷，不过他自己似乎一点不觉得，"不用麻烦了，我后天就又要回中国了。"  
嘴上认真回复着金俊勉，眼神却往旁边一个房间飘过去，脚步迟迟没动。  
就是知道这种情况的发生，金俊勉才突然说出要下楼买东西的话。

  
吴世勋正百无聊奈地躺在床上翻ins的评论。回家陪家人吃了午饭，唠嗑了几小时就又回到宿舍。说得好听是家人都在首尔，平时并非聚少离多不用刻意留宿；说句大实话，还是这个年纪的男孩子多少不想和父母一起住，尤其是生活习惯已经相差太多，自己刚入睡的时候父母就开始起床鼓捣早饭了。  
经纪人说要去机场接人之后，吴世勋其实就已经坐立不安了一天。可是一想到被公事缠身的可能性，还是自己给自己当头一棒以免失望大于期望。  
"世勋呐。"吴世勋抬头只看见金俊勉探了一个头进来，像是身子夹在外面一般格外滑稽。"我出去一下，别太久啊……"  
愣头愣脑地根本不知道他在说啥，就看他跟偷了萝卜的兔子似的，伸手摸了房门口的钱包一溜烟地跑没了人影，门都忘记关。  
这哥日常生活里的虎头蛇尾吴世勋早已习惯，翻下床正要将房门关上，看见矗在外面的人。  
"Lay哥？"  
关门的手势被自己硬生生停下，拉开门侧过身让人进来。  
"……世勋还没睡呀……"  
这才几点呢，分明和自己一样都是夜猫子来着。  
"嗯，睡不着。"反手将房门又轻轻关上，看着正在努力环视房间假装自己很忙的张艺兴的背影，脖子后面的几搓头发看起来真的特别可爱。"……想你呢。"  
张艺兴人已经转过身，半边脸憋着笑，半边脸却怎么也压不住上扬的嘴角，抿着嘴在脸颊上聚出一个小窝。  
"想我就发简讯啊。不过你肯定又要说担心我在工作打扰到我。"  
在争辩的时候，张艺兴的韩语总能提高好几个档次，常把吴世勋也能说得哑口无言。可是嘟着嘴的发言。任谁听来都更像是撒娇的抱怨。  
即使是房间的灯光，或许也只有在他眼里能点缀得宛如星光。吴世勋想将那稀世珍宝一样的星光收入自己眼中，双手摸索着跟修长的手指交握在一起，低头用额头抵着他的。眼中的星光被自己的影子的夜色替代，占据他视线的满足感让吴世勋心情好到不行。  
"要是哥没看到或者忘记回复我，我一晚上都要睡不着的。"  
眼睛笑眯眯地弯成月牙，脑袋稍稍一歪往下沉去，嘴唇顺势贴在一起。太多的语言都各自吞咽入腹，融进血里，传递给身体的每一个细胞，用行动来替他们诉说。  
缓慢变化的角度是对又一年过去的感慨，越搂越紧的手臂是对在一起新的一年的期待。还有缠绵的唇舌，即使缺氧、鼻息急促起来也不愿结束的深吻，是思念的证明。  
"世勋……唔……"小幅度地别来脸，却又被追着再次封住言语，张艺兴有些不安地看着门口，"……嗯……差不多了……"  
吴世勋没再继续下去，只是手有些不安分地掀起背心下摆探进去，用手指贪食他迷恋的温度。  
"明晚，好不好？"  
"……诶？"  
最近所有人的行程都没停过，聊天室更是一片死寂，其实张艺兴连今天吴世勋其实在不在宿舍都不清楚，更别说知道其他成员的行程。吴世勋就特别喜欢看他惊讶时候的样子，一瞬间所有说过的不能再可爱的话全打了水漂，满脸天真茫然地抬头盯着自己。  
"俊勉哥明天要去LA玩啊~"  
扬起的句尾就刻意带着点勾人的意思，吴世勋眨了眨眼睛说道。

 

将理智的风筝线死死扯住的，还是此时身处的环境。张艺兴心想着等俊勉哥回来，一定要好好道歉了吧，却又突然意识到这个歉根本道不出口。  
"哥好像不专心呐？"  
将沾了冰凉液体的手指滑进臀丘之间，不等火热的皮肤为其加热升温，就挤进紧致的甬道。巨大的温差像一道鞭子抽在后腰，张艺兴的身体都离开床面跳起来，想要逃离这份刺激。后穴却违背自身的意愿将手指夹的更紧，括约肌收缩着几乎要将手指簇拥入内。  
"你……你是专心得很啊……俊勉走之前还专门来跟我道别……还一副欲言又止的样子……"  
手里死死攥紧枕头，电流消散的感觉中将身体又沉进床铺。吴世勋掐住他的腰不再让他乱动，手指按压着粘膜壁开始浅浅开拓起来。不过张艺兴这话倒让他想起今早还在做最后整理的金俊勉意味深长的一段对话。  
"……弟弟啊，艺兴他真的已经蛮累了，所以……记得让他好好休息，才好回中国继续拍戏。"  
做了多年室友，吴世勋知道虽然金俊勉生活上有些邋遢随性，偶尔也有些掉链子跟不上节奏的时候，但他满脑子就在想着这个队伍和成员们，很多事情心里跟个明镜似的。可忙内不听话又是传统，听进耳里不一定能做在行动上。金俊勉深知这点，想跟张艺兴表达关心让他好好休息，可怎么明言暗示好像都会让容易害羞的张艺兴尴尬，只能把提到嗓子眼的话又硬咽下去，别扭着拖了行李箱去机场了。  
道理都懂，可是……谁TM忍得住啊？！  
手指按到一点，被吴世勋掐着腰，身体大幅度的动作被遏制住，打碎成一丝丝细微的颤抖。吴世勋被完美的人鱼线颤抖的画面迷住了，再往上便是起伏的胸肌，青筋凸出的白皙脖子。这具身体对本身就酷爱健身的人来说是一件珍品，更不用提身体情况的主人正是他日思夜想要拥入怀中的那个。  
弯腰将人真正扣进怀里，用吐息在耳鬓厮磨着，将第二跟手指也送进去。  
"……嗯……你听到我说的了吗？"  
"除了‘我爱你’，其他一律听不见。"  
刚想抱怨"哎呦喂，你这孩子怎么这样"，又再次被正埋在身体里的手指动作阻断。  
"……哈…哈……嗯…哼……"  
说是今天宿舍里没人，可终究还是放不开，休息的日子，成员们全都神出鬼没的，谁知道……  
"吱——"  
真是担心什么来什么。长久不曾上油的门轴转动发出的噪音，也分辨不出是进是出，亦或是哪个房间发出的。  
吴世勋并不惊讶，说宿舍里完全没别人也就是他大概猜测的一面之词，他也不至于欲盖弥彰地去探听其他人的私人行程。  
"哥，声音小点哦……"  
如此说着将目光从门口收回，转头看人根本没听到他说话。一双乌黑的眼眸瞪着门跟铜铃似的圆，一只手伸过来捂住吴世勋的嘴，竖着耳朵仔细捕获任何一点动静，终于扑扇了两下睫毛，眼神挪回来，带着点惊吓还有些疑惑。  
"……是暻秀吗？"  
吴世勋故作沉思一会儿，"可能吧……哎呀，遭了……"声音在张艺兴的手掌后面闷闷的，吐出的气息还轻划着手心。  
"怎么？……"  
"房门好像没锁……"  
胸腔随着抽凉气的声音涨起，缀在匀称胸肌上的茶色小点更加接近吴世勋视线地被抬起。顶出湿漉漉的舌头描摹着掌心的纹路，依旧吸附着吴世勋手指的内壁和好看的手指皆是一缩。肌肤之亲的一举一动都在传递着微妙的信息——害羞，担忧，索求，邀请。  
邀请。  
"……哥，我要进去了。"  
尽管对吴世勋说完前文，后面紧接着就做出这种举动感到吃惊，张艺兴双手推着他硬邦邦的胸口重复嘟囔着"门！先去锁门啦！"，却没法阻止吴世勋像个没事人一般戴好安全套后，抓着白皙的臀肉按出浅浅的红印，上身依旧挺直得跟他优良家教的站姿一般，胯骨却毫不犹豫地往前缓缓送进去。  
"怎么……就是……不……嗯……不听话呢……"  
张艺兴的声音条件反射地压低许多，不是低哑磁性的那种，却也轻轻悠悠的格外悦耳。刚要撑起上半身企图进行更加有力的抗议，却被吴世勋托着臀部往上一掀一顶，人硬生生被捅回床铺里。腰也悬在半空，只有后背还深陷在被单里，丝丝麻麻的快感从渐渐加快的粘膜摩擦中渗进骨子里，张艺兴酥软了力量的手臂只能无力地遮掩在自己面上，层叠地挡住情欲的嗓音。  
缠得好紧。那仿佛已经不是一具诱人的身体，是一个引导着万物沉沦，哪怕仅仅轻触就会无法自拔的漩涡。吴世勋觉得自己已经陷得太深，抽出分身时候接触空气的微凉都让自己觉得寂寞，只想不顾一切地下沉沦陷。  
精神上的紧绷让张艺兴根本无法放松身体，只觉得火热的凿子从几乎垂直的角度，不急不慢，带着点煽风点火的意味长驱直入，次次将深处开拓成最完美的形状。  
好舒服，很满足。张艺兴想将这些真实的感觉叫喊出声，让恋人知道自己多喜欢他，多喜欢和他做爱，多希望自己也能满足他。行动能表达出这些，可是直白的语言所传递的真诚感以及刺激感是截然不同的。可是他现在不敢出声，万一被听到……  
"哥那么在意门吗？"  
"暻，暻秀的话……不会不……啊…不打招呼就进别人……房间的……"  
吴世勋停下来，因为上身的黑色短袖T恤没脱，手掌在颈后一抹都是汗，也就顺手将额前的刘海捞起抚平，露出额头。  
"万一是灿烈哥呢？"  
还没来得及思考这种可能性的发展，绝对的热度退出体内，张艺兴被掰着肩膀翻了个身，整个身体平摊在床上的不适让他下意识地收紧腿弯，自觉地摆成跪趴的姿势。  
"其实……"吴世勋扶着肉棒抵住穴口，凑近身下人的耳边悄声说，"门当然锁好了，骗你的~"  
"你……呀！……唔……"  
不会有人进来不代表声音就能肆无忌惮地叫出，可多少还是让紧绷的身体稍许松弛，吴世勋这次几乎没有费多大力就撞击至最深处。与享受紧致的快感不同，畅快的感觉就像在冰上疾驰，刹不住还会不断加速。  
啪…啪…啪…噗嗤…啪……  
张艺兴埋头用柔软的枕头堵住自己的嘴却没堵住耳朵，比自己的呻吟更令人面红耳赤的就是交合处不绝于耳的淫靡之声。一手搂紧枕头，一手往下握住自己的昂扬，边用滴着液体的铃口蹭着床单，边用那只能在钢琴上弹出优美音色的手指，从轻轻带技巧的揉搓，到只是重复着简单动作的撸动。  
能感觉到臀肉被卵蛋拍打的地方点点升温，大概已经一片绯红。自己抚慰前端的快感和身后吴世勋毫无保留给予的刺激，在小腹的位置对弈一般互相冲击，快要到达爆炸的临界点。  
现在只需要最后一样东西，一个吻。  
刚扭头想开口索吻，张艺兴感到头顶一个人影已经笼罩下来，骨骼分明的大手没有钳制住他，只是温柔地将脸拨过去，把唇对上来。  
张艺兴厚实的下嘴唇像是鲜嫩多汁的水果，吴世勋喜欢用牙齿轻扯着那片唇瓣，再探出舌头湿润它，顶开牙关，舔舐寻找小巧的舌头。指腹摸到张艺兴脸上几根不明显却粗糙的小胡渣，也觉得可爱得不行，不禁用手指在嘴唇附近转着圈地抚摸。  
嘴里侵入的属于吴世勋的气味冲上天灵盖，身心的满足都达到极致。牙关一抖差点咬到吴世勋的舌头，嗓子深处发出低沉的闷哼，回过神时身下的床单已经湿了一片。  
吴世勋深吸一口气，抵抗住瞬间升温的肉壁绞缠贴合上来的快感，将这场倾诉爱慕的仪式继续下去。

  
两个人的手机屏幕亮了，锁屏显示聊天室的一条信息。  
「刚在LA出关，国内是凌晨吧，孩子们都睡了吗？」  
不过……可能并不会有人回复了。


End file.
